Snow Angel
by Athena mou
Summary: Matthew Crawley is taking a walk on the Downton Estate on a sunny winter day when he happens to run into Lady Mary Crawley. Getting caught in a snow storm the two seek shelter in a nearby hunting lodge.


**Author**: Athena

**Fandom**: Downton Abbey  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Lady Mary Crawley/Matthew Crawley  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Mid series one. Taking place prior to the incident with the Turkish diplomat.

**Summary**: Matthew Crawley is taking a walk on the Downton Estate on a sunny winter day when he happens to run into Lady Mary Crawly. Getting caught in a snow storm the two seek shelter in a hunting lodge.

Note: this is my first Downton Abbey story. I am still working on getting the characters right. I hope that you enjoy this first attempt of mine :)

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Snow Angel**

Matthew tightened the leather strap around his boot and tugged a little at the snowshoe. Pleased with the result he stood up again. He was in the middle of a field on the Downton estate. The ground was covered in a couple of inches of white fluffy snow that had fallen overnight. Unable to resist the beauty of the clear and sunny winter day, Matthew Crawley, the future heir to the Downton Abbey estate, had set off for a walk, ignoring the ominous dark clouds looming in the far distance.

Heading for the bridge further up ahead he stuck his hands in his pockets and hummed happily to himself as he kept walking. The snow was deeper than he thought and by the time he made it to the bridge he was quite out of breath. He leaned against the tree next to the bridge looking down into the little stream below. Everything was quiet around him and he grinned up at the sun, just feeling completely at peace and happy. The quiet did not last for long. The sound of thundering hooves, only slightly muted by the snow, made him peak around the side of the tree. His mouth fell open at the sight of her on the tall dark horse. Matthew would have recognized his cousin Lady Mary Crawley anywhere.

Lady Mary looked regal as always in her long dark wool riding coat as she crossed the field heading in the direction of the bridge. Matthew pulled back instantly before she could spot him. Annoyed with his nervous behavior he took a step forward. Not realizing how close she was, he stopped again as the horse passed him on his right, crossing the bridge. The force of the horse's hooves shook the ground and the tree dumped a good amount of snow over a very surprised Matthew. He yelped and started to furiously brush off the snow that had fallen on him.

Mary, hearing his crying out, pulled Diamond to a complete stop before turning the horse around to investigate. Her eyebrows shot up at the sight of Matthew and she nudged the horse forward to where Matthew was standing, still brushing snow off his coat and inside his collar.

"Cousin Matthew! What in heaven's name are you doing out here?" she said and laughed.

"Cousin Mary," he said and tilted his hat in greeting. Her amused smile indicated that she was still waiting for an answer. "It's a beautiful day. I decided to take a walk," he muttered.

"I see."

Her teasing smile started to annoy him. He knew he must look ridiculous, all covered in snow. He could feel an ice cold trickle of melting snow down the inside of his shirt and he shivered. He continued to brush off his coat hoping that she might continue her ride and leave him to his misery.

"Oh for God's sake, Matthew," she said and sighed. "You are just making it worse."

"I would've been perfectly all right had you not dumped snow on me."

"It was hardly on purpose!" she exclaimed and laughed. She tied the reins in a knot and swung her leg around before holding out her hands to him. "Help me down please."

Matthew just stared at her before taking a tentative step forward. He reached up and grabbed her by the waist as she put her hands on his shoulders. He tightened his grip on her as she slid off the horse.

Unused to helping a woman off a horse, Matthew lost his balance and the two tumbled down in the snow. He gasped as she landed on top of him, forcing the air out of his lungs. She cried out in surprise.

"Matthew!"

"I hardly did it on purpose," he muttered, echoing her words of earlier. Realizing that his arms were wrapped around her waist and that he was holding her quite tightly against him, he blushed furiously.

Mary smiled and he suddenly found himself speechless. Her eyes were filled with mirth and mischief and her usually pale cheeks were rosy pink from the cold air and the exercise. She was stunning. Before he knew what he was doing his lips were pressed against hers in a passionate kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds before he felt her hands on his shoulders as she pushed herself up.

"Cousin Matthew! That is hardly appropriate behavior," she said, shocked.

He could tell from the look on her face and the slight hitch in her breath that the kiss had affected her. He gently caressed her cheek and smiled at her.

"You are so beautiful."

Mary blushed and looked down. He gently tilted her chin up and smiled at her again. His smile turned into a wide grin when she moved her slender glove-clad hand to his neck.

"If you are not careful, I might start to think that you actually care for me," she teased.

"Of course I care for you!" he said alarmed.

"Well you did take the fall for me," she said, making no effort to get up.

Matthew nodded, feeling hot arousal mix with cold as the feel of her against his body started to affect him. As warm as she was, the ground was cold and he was starting to get the shivers.

"So I did," he said and smiled. "Perhaps there is still a chance for me to turn into a proper gentleman. Now if you would please allow me to get up. My posterior is starting to get numb from the cold."

Mary blushed and scrambled to her feet. Matthew swallowed nervously at the feel of her hands on him as she had to touch him in order to get up. Each place her hands had grabbed onto him he felt a warm fire burning most pleasantly. He quickly got up and started to brush off his coat.

"Turn around," Mary said and rolled her eyes. "You are starting to look like a small boy after a romp in the snow with his friends."

Matthew laughed at her attempt at scolding him. "I much prefer the real reason actually," he said and glanced at her over his shoulder, delighting in the feel of her hands on his shoulders and back. "A romp in the snow with a beautiful woman."

"Matthew!" she exclaimed and her face flushed.

Matthew laughed, happy that they were being friendly towards each other and that the easy banter had once again returned. She seemed to actually enjoy talking to him. His eyes widened a little as her hand swept over the lower part of his coat, brushing over his buttocks.

"I hate to point it out, Cousin Mary, but you are actually touching my posterior," he said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh God!" she gasped and her hands flew to her face. She stared at him. "I do apologize."

Matthew turned and shook his head as he continued to laugh. "No harm done. You were just trying to help."

"Yes. Exactly," she said and took a deep breath.

"Should I help you back on the horse?" he asked and gestured to Diamond who was nibbling on some long dry grass sticking up through the snow next to the bridge.

"Oh, yes, I…" she turned to him. "What about you?"

"I will be fine. I will hobble home on my own device," he said and grinned.

"Oh Matthew," she said and sighed. "You are very far from the house, you know. It is starting to get dark. I think it might snow."

Not realizing that the sun had started to set he glanced at the darkening sky where gray clouds gathered closer. "Oh dear. Well, that settles that, we definitely need to get you on the horse so you can get home safely before dark."

"I could come back with another horse," she suggested.

He shook his head. "By the time you get back I would be almost home."

Matthew shivered and stomped his feet. Mary gently touched his arm, concern written on her face.

"You are freezing," she said.

He looked at her and noticed the worry in her eyes. He shrugged and patted her hand.

"As soon as I start walking I will be warm again."

"There is a hunting lodge up ahead. Perhaps you can wait there until I get back with another horse?"

Matthew contemplated her offer when he noticed the first flurries. He glanced at her and nodded.

"It sounds like the best option."

Mary gathered Diamond who had strolled a little further away. After explaining the process of getting her back in the saddle to Matthew, she grabbed onto the saddle, allowing Matthew to help her up. With some laughter and clever twisting Matthew managed to get her back on the horse. Diamond shook his head up and down a couple of times as if objecting to the two humans' incompetence and utter silliness.

Mary smiled at Matthew as he readjusted her skirt and coat over her legs. Once ready the two set off in a pace as fast as Matthew could walk. By now the snow was coming down steadily. Large wet snowflakes landed on Mary's coat and melted on Diamond's back. Matthew actually started to worry as darkness fell and they were still far from the house.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

The walk had been longer than expected and Matthew was soon panting hard walking next to Mary's horse. He knew that he was slowing them down, and he started to worry more as the snow came down heavier. He was relieved that Mary knew where they were going because he could hardly see more than a few yards ahead of them.

They had agreed to wait out the storm together. Certain that Mary would object if he expressed his concern about her safety braving the storm alone, he had pleaded with her to stay with him. To his relief she had agreed. Holding on tighter to Diamond's bridle he smiled up at her and trekked on.

The hunting lodge looked dark and looming as they came upon it, but it was so utterly welcoming to Matthew he could have wept. A small building next to the hunting lodge was obviously a stable. He followed when Mary steered Diamond towards it. Knowing that he and Mary would be perfectly safe inside the lodge, he had been concerned for the horse. The sight of the small stable next to the lodge was a relief to Matthew.

Matthew helped Mary down and this time they did not end up in the snow. He did not know if he was mostly relieved, or disappointed. Mary rushed over to the nearest box and opened the door. He followed with the eager horse.

The box was filled with soft straw and even though cold, it was out of the wind and snow. After taking off his snowshoes, Matthew entered the box to remove Diamond's saddle. He put it in a corner and took the rag Mary handed him to wipe down the horse.

"I wonder if there are any blankets," Mary mumbled, speaking more to herself than to Matthew.

He continued to wipe down the horse as she disappeared, only to return a moment later with a large gray horse blanket. The smile on her face spoke of her pride at finding it. Matthew had just removed the bridle and handed it to her as he took the blanket from her, tossing it over the horse.

When finally certain that her horse was fine, Mary followed Matthew to the lodge. He pushed the door open with his shoulder and dropped the saddle by the door before holding out a hand to help her inside.

"It's freezing in here!" she exclaimed and wrapped her arms around herself.

Matthew leaned the snowshoes against the wall and quickly closed the door. As soon as he did so, they were surrounded by almost complete darkness. She instinctively reached out for him and he took her hand.

"Let's see if there are any candles."

Matthew managed to find some candles and a lamp which was thankfully filled with oil. Soon the room was bathed in a soft light as he lit them all. Looking around the small room he smiled in delight when he spotted the fireplace where a fire had been built, waiting to be lit. He knelt down by the hearth and lit the kindling. Within minutes he had a roaring fire going. Mary stepped closer to warm herself.

The fire warmed them and Mary soon removed her wet coat, hanging it over a chair next to Matthew's by the fire. She tried to remove her hat, but it was pinned securely to her hair and no matter how much she tugged, it stayed put. She sighed and glanced at Matthew.

"Would you be so kind to help me with my hat?"

Matthew blushed and nodded. He pulled another chair in front of the fire and she sat down. He licked his lower lip a little nervously as he gently touched her hair for the first time. Pulling one hairpin after the other out of her silky hair he finally was able to remove the hat. He made a face at the mess he had made.

"I'm afraid that your hair is quite a sight, Mary," he mumbled. "Obviously my fault."

"Obviously," she huffed and touched her hair.

"Perhaps you should just let it down?" he suggested.

She gave him a stern look and he turned away. When he turned back to look at her he smiled widely. Mary's hair now fell in soft waves over her shoulders.

"Satisfied?" she said tensely as if challenging him to comment on her hair. "I guess my character cannot get more tarnished."

"Mary," he said and just looked at her. "You look absolutely beautiful, and there is nothing wrong with your character."

Mary looked away and sighed. "If you say so."

"I know so." He knelt and took her hands, sighing when she flinched at his touch. "You speak your mind. It is quite refreshing, to tell you the truth. I much rather that you are honest and truthful with me, than hide any ill will behind my back."

"Matthew," she said and sighed. "Sometimes you're remarkably naive."

Matthew shot her a sharp look, but caught the look of pain in her eyes before he could give her a defensive response. He squeezed her hands and got up.

"Mary, I want you to know that you can let down the façade of the _always polite and collected Lady Mary_ that you are so good at showing at exactly the right times. You do not have to pretend in front of me. Not here. Not ever."

Mary looked up at him and their eyes met. She was the first to look away. He knelt by the fire and stoked it before putting another log on. The room started to warm up and he looked over at Mary again. Her skirt was discolored at the bottom indicating to that it was wet. He looked down at her feet.

"Are your boots wet?"

She looked down and sighed heavily. "Yes."

He walked over and gestured to her feet. "May I? They will dry in no time by the fire."

She blushed and nodded. She gasped as his fingers closed around her calf. She watched silently as he pulled of first one of her riding boots, then the other, before placing them next to the fireplace.

"Your dress is wet too," he mumbled.

"I think I am more aware of that than you are," she said sharply. Wincing at how it sounded she sighed. "I'm sorry."

"That's all right," he said and smiled at her. "I was just thinking that if you take it off it will dry by the fire."

"Take it off?" she exclaimed. "Are you mad? I cannot undress in front of you."

"Mary, I am worried that you will get sick. Nothing else. Do you have such low thoughts of me that you think I would force myself on you?" Hurt by her words he turned his back at her, pretending to warm his hands by the fire.

She got up and put her hand on his back. "Matthew, I truly am sorry. You were just trying to be kind. I know."

Matthew turned and looked at her. She really looked sad and regretful at having hurt him.

"You can cover yourself with the blanket," he mumbled.

She nodded. Taking a step towards the small sofa and the blanket, she stopped and turned to face him. Looking down she was nervously twisting her hands.

"What is it?" he asked confused.

"I cannot get out of my riding corset on my own," she said and looked away. "The ties are in the back. I cannot reach them."

He wanted to kick himself. She had a maid. Of course she was not used to undressing herself. He cleared his throat and smiled hesitantly at her.

"May I be of assistance?"

She shot him an uncertain glance. Their eyes locked and he smiled at her. Finally she nodded. She removed her damp blouse and then turned her back to him again. He stepped forward and silently started to undo the ties. He swallowed as he laid eyes on her creamy skin, visible where the corset ended, and his hand trembled a little.

"You better not rip anything," she warned.

"I will be careful." His hand slipped a little and his fingers brushed over her bare skin. She gasped. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Mary sighed and nodded. When he finally let go of her she raised her arms to her chest holding the corset in place before turning around. She raised her chin looking defiantly at him.

"You must turn around."

"Of course," he said quickly and turned his back at her, thankful for the reprieve. He took a deep breath trying to calm down. Seeing and feeling her silky skin had put him in quite a state.

Noticing for the first time how cold his feet were, Matthew removed his boots and socks, arranging them so they too would dry by the fire. He chuckled at the thought of being barefoot in Mary's presence. Matthew looked up when he heard rustling of clothes behind him and then the sound of bare feet crossing the floor. Keeping his eyes fixed on something on the wall he waited for her to be done.

"You may turn around now."

Matthew slowly turned. Mary was sitting on the sofa with the blanket around her. Her bare shoulders were sticking up as she had tucked it under her arms. He glanced over at the fireplace, noting her skirt hanging over the other chair. Something else was draped over the chair. A closer look revealed that it was her riding breeches and stockings. Stockings! He swallowed nervously and tugged at his collar. He looked back at her when he heard her chuckle.

"Are you quite all right?"

He smiled and nodded. The mischievous look was back and her eyes twinkled. He looked around for somewhere to sit. Realizing that the only chairs were used to dry their clothes by the fire he remained standing.

"Come and sit down," she said and smiled. "Talk to me. Tell me a story. It will be ghastly to sit out this storm in silence."

He laughed and carefully sat down on the opposite end from her. She moved and tried to get comfortable. Her foot slipped out and she accidentally kicked him. As her bare foot pressed against his thigh he gasped. It was ice cold. Not thinking about what he was doing her grabbed her ankle and pulled her foot onto his lap, rubbing it between his hands. She stared at him, too shocked at his gesture to pull away.

"Your feet are freezing! Mary, why didn't you say something?" he said upset.

She blushed and looked down. "Why? And ask a man I am not attached to, to warm my feet? I don't think so."

He laughed and nodded. "When you put it that way, well yes, it sounds quite scandalous. Still you are my cousin and I would hate to see you hurt or getting sick."

He rubbed her foot until it started to feel warmer. Keeping it against his leg he held out his hand waiting for her other foot. With burning cheeks she put her other foot in his lap. Matthew kept rubbing her feet, studying them in the process. He stroked her long slender toes and she giggled as it tickled. He grinned at her and ran his fingers along the sole. She shrieked and tried to pull her foot away but he held on to her ankle.

"Matthew!" she exclaimed and laughed. "Stop it!"

He laughed and tickled her again. It was just so wonderful to hear her laugh.

"Why should I?" he said. "You hardly ever laugh at things I say. I quite like it, to tell you the truth."

She smiled at him and tilted her head. "What happened to us?" she said softly.

"I honestly have no idea," he said sincerely. "Perhaps we just started out on the wrong foot and things only deteriorated from there?"

"That makes it my fault," she said and plucked at the blanket.

"I believe I was the one to offer the first offence," he said and gently covered her hand.

"Perhaps we can refrain from arguing about who was the first to hurt the other?" she teased.

He laughed at that and nodded. Smiling at her he lifted her hand. "Lady Mary Crawley, do I have your permission to try to win your affection and friendship again?"

She laughed and nodded. "Why of course, Mr. Crawley. When you ask like a real gentleman, how can a lady say no?"

Matthew felt warm inside at the sight of her. Her cheeks were still slightly pink; from the cold or the now warm room he was not certain. Perhaps from their proximity. He caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. Finally letting go of her hand he rested his hand on her foot, glad to find it warm to the touch.

"It seems like I am soaring towards heroic status today. First by warming your feet and now by pleasing you with my gentlemanly manner."

"Oh Matthew," she sighed.

"What do you think of me, Mary? Really," he asked sincerely. "Am I so dreadful?"

"Of course not," she said and smiled fondly at him. "The truth is that I quite like you."

"You do?"

She nodded. "It was the idea of you that I objected to, not you personally."

"I see. And now? That has changed?"

She nodded again. "You would hardly sit with my feet in your lap had it not. Not to mention that your face would burn from where I would have slapped you for kissing me."

"Oh," he said and took a deep breath. "I am afraid I quite enjoyed that."

"As did I," she whispered. "You are an adequate kisser."

"Adequate?" he objected.

"Well, perhaps a little better than that," she teased.

He grinned and tickled her foot again. "Tell the truth," he demanded, his blue eyes shining with mirth.

"I'm a lady!" she exclaimed.

"The truth, _Lady_ Mary," he said.

She made a face at him. "You are terrible, Matthew."

He grinned and tickled her foot again. "I am a lawyer. I live for the truth."

She giggled. "Fine. Your kiss was delightful. I enjoyed it very much."

He beamed at her. He could tell that she was not playing games with him this time.

"It pleases me. I fear that the feel of your lips is unforgettable. I can feel their soft touch still."

"You could probably use some more practice," she said nonchalantly, again plucking at the blanket.

"_I_ need more practice?" he sputtered and laughed. "Perhaps it is _you_ who need more practice," he countered.

"Are you saying that you are better at it than I am?" she asked tensely, tilting her chin up defiantly.

"Perhaps I am."

"Take it back!"

"Why?"

"Because…" she faltered, but recovered quickly. She smirked at him. "It is what a real gentleman would do."

He laughed at that. Stroking her foot affectionately he finally rested his hand on her ankle.

"It is good to laugh with you again. Not as good as it was kissing you, but still very good."

"Perhaps I will let you kiss me again sometime."

He chuckled and shook his head. "In the meantime I might just have to settle for kissing your foot then."

She gaped as he raised her foot to his face and placed a kiss on the inside of her ankle. She felt her cheeks burn.

"Matthew!"

"You've said my name a lot today. I like it."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because your feet are beautiful and since you are not willing to offer me your lips, I am happy to settle for your foot, for now."

"And should I offer you my lips?" she whispered.

"I would be the luckiest man alive," he said with a gentle smile.

Mary held out her hand to him and he grasped it in his. Easing closer to her, her legs slid over his until his thigh was pressed against her buttocks. Slowly, still not certain if she was telling the truth, he pulled her to him. Caressing a lock of hair away from her cheek he placed a soft kiss on her rosy lips. She sighed and he felt her fingertips move over his cheek before ending up in his hair. He pulled her closer until she was in his lap, the blanket falling down between them.

Matthew kissed her, and sucked her lower lip into his mouth. She sighed and he touched his tongue to her lips. When he felt hers brush against his in a tentative caress he moaned and tightened his grip on her. Her other hand flew up to his neck, stroking gently.

Mary trembled in his arms. No one had kissed her like this before. Of course she had never been this close to a man, and certainly not in this state of undress. The truth was she did not care. This was Matthew and she trusted him. His strong arms felt wonderful around her.

"Matthew," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"I think you are very good at this."

He laughed and kissed her on the neck.

Mary whimpered and her fingers tightened in his hair. She felt more alive and wonderful than ever before. When his lips kissed her chest and brushed over the top of her breasts, right at the edge of her chemise, her eyes flew open and she pulled away. They stared at each other.

"Please forgive me," he said embarrassed. "I got carried away."

"Unlike what you might think, I am not very experienced with these things," she said and looked away.

"Of course not. I have the highest respect for you, Mary," he said quickly. "The truth is, you are a very beautiful woman and I seem to be unable to think clearly around you."

She blushed and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "It appears you have the same effect on me."

He grinned and caressed her cheek. She leaned into the caress. He pulled her close and she rested her head against his shoulder, curling up in his lap.

"Oh Mary, why have we been fighting so much, when we could have been doing this?" he said and sighed heavily.

She giggled and turned her head to place a soft kiss on his neck.

"My God, Mary! You cannot do that," he groaned. "You seem unaware of the power of your kisses."

Mary sighed and relaxed in his arms again. "This is quite scandalous my dear Matthew. A lady in such undress in the arms of a man who is not her husband, or even her fiancé."

"Do you wish for me to let you go?"

"No," she whispered. "As wrong as I know that this is, it feels so right, as if this is how you and I were supposed to be."

"I could not agree more," he said quickly.

She shifted on his lap and her chemise slipped from under his hand. Matthew inhaled deeply when he felt her warm leg under his hand. She giggled and he rubbed her leg in response.

"You are taking quite the liberty with me," she teased.

He grinned and kissed her. Moving his hand higher he stroked her soft thigh as the kiss deepened. Mary trembled in his hands and he pulled away. A quick glance into her dark eyes revealed that it was not fear but passion that caused her reaction to his touch.

"Mary," he said and sighed. "We must not get carried away."

She nodded and turned her head away. "I know."

"I so desperately want you, but we can't. It is not the right thing to do. You deserve better, my darling."

Mary sighed and placed her palm against his cheek. "Oh, Matthew."

"Perhaps someday we will be tied in a way that makes this right. Until then I will settle for your sweet kisses, and the feel of your gentle hands on my face."

Mary giggled and nodded. "Then perhaps you should remove your hand from underneath my skirt," she teased.

"Dear God!" he exclaimed and coughed, embarrassed. He stroked her soft thigh and looked her in the eyes. "I do enjoy it."

"As do I," she whispered.

"Perhaps we do not have to stop quite yet?"

Mary wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed. "Oh Matthew. You do make me happy."

"I do? How marvelous."

"If you were to ask Papa for his permission to court me, I would not object," she mumbled against his cheek.

Matthew grinned and kissed her cheek. "What a splendid idea."

"Then perhaps we can pay another visit to this place."

"I think that sounds reasonable."

"I mean, you really do need to practice kissing some more. You honestly are barely adequate at it," she said in her most snooty voice.

Matthew laughed and ran his hand over her thigh, tickling her behind her knee. Mary shrieked and the two tumbled down on the sofa. She reached up and brushed his hair away from his eyes before placing her hand firmly against the back of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

Matthew felt lightheaded as the kiss went on for quite a while. His hand was still on her thigh and he stroked gently. He sighed when her legs opened a little and he moved his hand higher. Mary gasped and stared at him in shock.

"Matthew!" she said alarmed.

"Yes?"

"You are not thinking of…"

"I would never violate you," he said seriously.

Mary swallowed and nodded. "Then why are you touching me like that?"

"Because, my darling, your kisses made me want to please you even more."

"How?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked and smiled gently at her.

Mary looked into Matthew's blue eyes, so honest and open. She nodded.

"I do."

He leaned down and kissed her and after a moment he moved her silky underwear aside to touch her. Mary gasped and stared at him.

"Shh, my darling. I will not hurt you. I think you will enjoy this."

Mary looked nervously at him but nodded her consent and he slowly stroked his fingers over her silky folds.

"Dear God!" she exclaimed and shook under him.

Mary grabbed Matthew's arms so tightly he was certain he would have tiny bruises from her fingers. He circled her entrance, wetting his fingers from her essence and then dragged them up towards her little peak. She cried out when he touched it and their eyes met again. He smiled at her and moved his finger around it in a teasing dance. Mary gasped and whimpered.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered. "I only intend to make you feel wonderful."

"It does indeed feel quite wonderful," she whispered.

He kissed the top of her breasts, tracing the edge of her chemise with his tongue. Mary made a little whimpering noise that he found very endearing. Feeling her move against his hand he flicked his fingers faster over that little spot. He circled it and rubbed against it. Mary's whimpers became louder and she tossed her head aside, trembling.

"Matthew," she gasped.

"Just let go Mary. It will be all right. I promise you," he said and caressed her cheek.

Mary sobbed and bucked under his hand. Her hand tightened around his wrist as her body shook in release. She cried out and her eyes sought his. He smiled at her, watching her climax. With a last soft stroke he removed his hand and rested it on her thigh, waiting for her to calm down. Her chest heaved as she drew one deep breath after the other.

"What just happened?" she finally managed to ask. Her voice sounded funny, she thought. Hoarse and deeper than usual. She took another deep breath and felt a tingle go through her again.

"You just had a glorious spend, my darling," he said and laughed, pulling her into his arms, rocking her gently. He kissed her and smiled at her. "How do you feel?"

"Like my heart is about to burst. I'm shaking, Matthew," she said and laughed.

"You are," he said and pulled her closer.

"It felt so good it must be terribly improper," she mumbled against his neck.

"Oh Mary," he said and laughed.

Matthew held her in his arms until he realized that she had fallen asleep. He gently put her down on the sofa and covered her with the blanket. Sitting down he placed her head in his lap and caressed her hair as she slept.

This is how Lord Grantham and the search party found them an hour later. Matthew pulled the blanket up higher over Mary to cover her from their view. Realizing his daughter's state of undress Lord Grantham ushered everyone else out.

"I assume that there is an explanation why my daughter is undressed in your presence?" he said sternly, but in a hushed voice as not to wake Mary.

"Her riding outfit was wet," Matthew explained and gestured to their drying clothes. "Robert, I am still dressed. I have not violated her, quite the opposite."

"Very well," Robert said and looked away. "We do not have a maid with us to help her get dressed," he said feeling uncomfortable about discussing his daughter's state of undress.

"I think I can handle that," Matthew said and smiled.

Mary finally stirred and blinked a few times. She gasped when she saw her father standing in the middle of the room.

"Papa!" she exclaimed and sat up, clasping the blanket against her. "This is not what it looks like."

"So Matthew says," Robert said and gave her a stern look.

"And he is right," she said and looked down.

"I certainly hope so."

Mary nodded and felt small under his scrutiny.

"Matthew obviously managed to get you out of your clothes and he has offered to help you get dressed and presentable again. We will both turn our backs as you cover yourself, Mary."

"Yes, Papa," she said and nodded.

Matthew smiled at her and got up. He handed her the skirt, breeches and stockings, all of which were now dry. Hearing Lord Grantham clear his throat behind him, Matthew turned his back to Mary. He closed his eyes as he again heard the sound of her getting dressed.

"You may turn around now," she said seriously.

Matthew crossed the floor to where she was standing, holding her corset together against her back, and made quick work with the ties, feeling Lord Grantham's eyes on his back. Finally all set, he held Mary's coat for her. He reached for her hat, unsure what to do with it. She took it from him and looked at it for a moment.

"I do not think that I can make it stay without Anna's help," she said softly.

Matthew thought about it for a moment and then spotted the silk tie she had worn around her neck earlier. He held it out to her. "Perhaps this will hold your hair in place until we get back to the house?"

Robert watched in amazement as his daughter and Matthew talked to each other as if they were alone. They were actually friendly towards each other. He smiled as he watched them, realizing that this forced time together had brought them closer. He could feel the care and fondness between them. He pressed his lips together forcing himself not to laugh when Mary held her hair together while Matthew tied Mary's necktie around her hair in a ponytail, making her look just like when she was a little girl. The smile Mary bestowed on Matthew was borderline adoring.

"Well, if you are ready my dear, we should get back. Your absence has put the house in quite a state I'm afraid, and your mother is beside herself with worry."

"I am so sorry, Papa," she said seriously.

"Nonsense. You were with Matthew and the two of you did the sensible thing. You waited out the storm. No harm done."

She smiled at him. He held the door for her and the three left the cabin. Matthew watched as Lynch helped Mary up on Diamond. He accepted the reins of the spare horse. Swinging himself up in the saddle he nudged the horse forward until he was next to her.

"How are you?" he said softly.

"Well, thank you," she said and shot him a warning look. "Starving of course as I am sure you are too."

"As a matter of fact I am."

"Then you shall join me for a late dinner," she said and smiled at him. "After all, you are the hero of the hour, rescuing me and keeping my virtue safe."

Matthew laughed and shook his head. The teasing twinkle was back in her eyes. He felt warm inside thinking about what lay ahead for them. So many things had changed in just a few hours. What would a lifetime with her by his side entail? Whatever it may be, he was certain that he wanted to find out. His mind made up, Matthew would call upon Lord Grantham the next morning to ask for Mary's hand.

THE END

16


End file.
